


The First Time He Said "I Love You"

by alexwithaboxfort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwithaboxfort/pseuds/alexwithaboxfort
Summary: Mindless drabble about the first time Sirius told Remus that he loved him





	

Incessant knocking woke Remus from his nap, he stumbled to the door stubbing his toe in the process. He opened the door to reveal a wide-eyed Sirius, mid knock.

“How fucking dare you!”

Remus took a step back and watched as Sirius stormed in, his robes flapping around him as he strode. 

“I swear to god this is all your fault!”

Remus wracked his brain for anything he could have done to upset Sirius recently, a missed phone call or a forgotten date maybe? That was impossible, Remus never forgot any dates and meticulously wrote any plans into his calendar, and he always added a doodle of a heart next to anything to do with Sirius. 

“Um, not to upset you anymore – ”

“I’m not upset! I’m perfectly calm!” Sirius whirled around and Remus felt a speckle of spit land on his cheek.

“Well, not to not-upset you anymore, but I don’t really know what I’ve done?”

Remus watched as Sirius took a breath and a wild look appeared behind his eyes.  
“Of course you have no idea! You can be so oblivious sometimes!”

“I mean, I’m dating you?”

“Yes! Do you know I used to not give a fuck about anyone? I used to only be motivated by food and perhaps boredom or mischief, and now I’ve started going out with you and suddenly all I can think about is: I wonder how Remus is? I haven’t seen Remus in a while, I should buy something for Remus, Remus would like that, Remus would find that funny, I wonder if Remus’s chocolate supply is running low? Suddenly everything is Remus, Remus, Remus!”

“Right….”

“You’ve managed to turn me into someone who buys roses and chocolates for their boyfriend, and coos at fluffy animals that look like they’re in love, and suddenly I’ve noticed a lot of other changes too! Now whenever I see you my heart feels lighter, and I’m getting these horrible fluttery feelings in my stomach, and sometimes when we have eye contact I get light headed, and whenever you touch me I feel a tingle, and then when I miss you everything seems so dull, and I’m not as interested in much else, just when I’m going to see you again, and then when I’m with you everything seems so vibrant and bright but that doesn’t matter because I can only pay attention to you!”

“Maybe we shoul-“

“I’M NOT FINISHED! Your quiet little laugh always makes me light up, and your almost too tall, and I always want to kiss that scar on your nose, and your eyes are that shade of green that makes me feel free when they sparkle in the sun, and your hair always looks so messy but messy in the kind of way that makes me want to run my hands through it, and you always smell of chocolate and warm and books and home …and its really distracting”

“Well-“

“AND I don’t even feel like me anymore, I want to be nice and sweet to you and be with you forever! I used to be looked at as a badass and now I’m some idiot following you around like your own personal lapdog”

Remus huffed out a laugh. 

“And its like I’m committed to you and suddenly I’m not Sirius the sexy, fun stud!”

“Stud….really?”

”It’s like you’ve neutered me and suddenly I’m all devoted to you and you’ve ruined me for anyone else because no one could possible measure up to you AND I DON’T THINK I CAN STAND IT”

At this last outburst Remus took a step back, slightly hurt.

“Um, I’m sorry?-”

“Well you can fuck off with your apologies, ‘cause I fucking love it and I fucking love you”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found at my tumblr:  
> [literaltrashwithaboxfort](http://literaltrashwithaboxfort.tumblr.com/post/152719617540/the-first-time-he-said-i-love-you)


End file.
